


【米英】綠光通行／Through the Greenlight

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK: Another Universe】 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 基本上是米x不列天的故事。亞瑟在他的身旁，展露著各種生動的表情，微笑的、淡漠的，或是氣呼呼的，然後在這樣的月色和晚風中會依靠在他懷裡。即便對方不是人類——或者說正因爲他不是人類，這如同奇蹟一樣的際遇，對阿爾弗雷德來說已經很足夠了。－「看來我才是，該好好保護你才對。」話音一落，他便看到對方在暗光源下顯出熒綠的眼睛又濕潤起來。美國青年説著「眼淚和鼻涕會糊在臉上哦」，在亞瑟臉上抹了一把，接著俯身親吻他柔軟的頭髮和耳朵，「萬一有下次的話，我希望你在我的臂彎裡哭泣。」－「結果即便是在這裡，我還是讓你哭了啊。」「笨蛋……那只是……」「我可沒覺得後悔，」美國人笑著親吻對方的眉毛和眼瞼，「我總算找到你了。」——那是相愛的人，將會彼此傾訴愛意的開端。－只屬於他們的故事。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK: Another Universe】 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568050
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

那雙翡翠綠的眼睛睜開時，有潔白的羽毛緩緩地落了下來，伴隨著無數細碎的綠色光芒在青年眼前晃動，又溫暖，又明亮。

一瞬間阿爾弗雷德只覺得自己幾乎睜不開眼睛了。

１.

該怎麽形容此刻的心境呢。

美國青年望著自己那輛印著「郵遞專用」的車身上方的身影：有著人類的外形，背上卻是亮得晃眼的白色羽毛，一身白色連體裙裝，正以趴俯姿態懸浮著。

那大概是……世人會形容為「天使」的生物？生命體？存在？他一時找不到合適的形容。

那人的膚色白皙，裸著的手脚纖細，一頭亞麻金色的短髮，碎劉海下是粗得有些滑稽的粗眉毛——不至於破壞對方總體還挺好看的長相和外型的程度——然後就是那雙在他靠近時突然睜開、并且讓他幾乎移不開視綫的綠色雙眼，先是一絲迷惑，在與他視綫相對時，立刻換上了100%的警惕。

他看著對方皺起的眉頭和防禦眼神，只覺得胸口一陣不知從何而來的愛憐情緒和似曾相識，讓他不禁想笑，連最開始那幾分「嗚哇我好像碰上超自然現象了」的錯愕感也被驅散開去。

他完全是發自本能地抬手去拉對方的手腕——那皮膚摸起來涼涼的，但很柔軟，似乎還散發著一點花和茶葉混合的香氣……那真是種非常奇怪的觸感和體驗。

然後，那位有著粗眉毛的「疑似天使」，迅猛地拍開他不請自來的手並快速地一記反抽——被青年險險地閃避過去了。

－

阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯覺得自己的人生説不上精彩也並不無聊。

比一般人聰明、但家境普通的他19嵗從社區大學畢業，因爲志不在學業，於是直接投考本地的郵局並被順利錄取，成了名正言順的郵差——算不上什麽高級職業，但切實地享受著州政府僱員的薪資待遇，也與整個社群緊密相連，算是很適合他爽快、外向又喜歡與人打交道的性格，還能充分發揮他的一身好力氣。

這一天他送完了附近幾個街區的包裹，老神在在地折返自己的郵遞專車，而那位看來不像是人類的存在就在他抬頭望天的那一刻墜落下來——準確來説不叫「墜落」，畢竟對方雖然是從上方急速地下降，但在碰觸到車頂前就自動懸浮起來，在他走近前還是睡得沉穩的模樣——但總歸就那樣神奇地出現在他的面前，然後蘇醒過來。

阿爾弗雷德一向排斥鬼怪之類的話題，但在確認除他之外，周圍的路人都看不見那位跟「恐怖」搭不上邊的天使後，他決定把這當成「現有科學未能證實的超自然現象」來看待，用近似觀察的心態和對方接觸就好。

他一開始的設想只是「接觸」，但事實是那位天使從相遇那天開始，就直接跟在了他的身旁。

有著金髮和綠眼睛的天使並不開口説話，對於阿爾弗雷德的搭話或詢問也總是一副愛理不理的模樣，偶爾有點反應也是通過眼神和動作傳達，而非聲音。

阿爾弗雷德猜想天使也許聽不懂人類的語言，也就遑論使用，但他並不介意。他知道這位性格有點彆扭的天使起碼是不討厭他的。

他開著郵局小車外出的時候，天使會直接坐到車頂上方——就是對方之前落下的位置，在小車行駛的時候乘著風晃著小腿，有點開心的模樣。

沒過兩天，天使就模仿阿爾弗雷德打開車門的方式直接進入車廂内，將自己埋在裡面堆出的包裹小山中，美國青年下車派件時他手忙脚亂地打不開車門，便急忙忙地鑽出車窗，撲扇著翅膀緊跟在青年身後，臉上卻閃現著跟美國人幾乎同等的迷惑。

阿爾弗雷德覺得這沒什麽不好，反正他作爲郵差的工作大都是獨自完成，身邊多出點什麽對他並不構成影響——不如說他覺得那個漂亮的粗眉毛天使笨拙地跟在自己身後的場景還挺可愛。

當然年輕的郵差明白自己身邊突然出現「天使」這樣的存在，根本算不上不正常，然而遇上這種事情估計跟誰說都沒用；至於大概跟「天使」這種存在有些關聯的教堂，不篤信宗教的青年覺得自己去問，更大機率是被神父以此爲契機誘導皈依，就更不可能去了。

至於爲什麽這種只出現在聖經故事或童話裡的事情會發生在自己身上，他是有認真思考過的，終究沒什麽能説服自己的結論，乾脆就不再去想。

反正這麽幾天觀察下來，天使跟著他出入郵局、社區和自己的公寓，其他人都毫無反應，而社區裡關於鬼怪或幽靈的傳言並沒有增加或減少，他可以確信，只有他能看見這位天使。

他們彼此是特別的。

－

總有些謎題是能解決的。

這是阿爾弗雷德和天使亞瑟相遇的第二個星期得出的結論。

美國青年挺喜歡他工作的這片社區，除去郵差的工作本來就適合他之外，工作之餘常收到熟悉的客戶送的料理則是另一個原因，不僅滿足口腹和省下一些伙食費用，更重要的是，來自他人的善意是能帶來溫暖的。

這一天他就從常郵遞貨物的蛋糕店那邊收到了一整個蜂蜜蛋糕。

按過去習慣的話他會當場吃掉起碼1/4，但看著手上那淡黃色、軟乎乎還冒著香氣的蛋糕，他立刻想起了沒有與他一起出門、獨自留在公寓的天使。

自他們相遇的那個傍晚已經過去十幾天了，那個天使不僅從沒開口説話，阿爾弗雷德連對方喝水或進食的樣子都沒見過。

天使如果和他一起出門的話，仍是保持時刻跟在他身旁的習性，也有像今天這樣的情況，對方以坐在公寓的窗臺上一動不動、對他的問話毫不理會來表達「我哪裡也不去」。

這也許是對方的常態，但顯然不是阿爾弗雷德的常態。

總之他想了想，把那個蛋糕完整地帶回公寓。

「要吃嗎？」回到公寓時，迎接美國青年的是窗臺上那位天使側著的身軀和搖晃著的翅膀。

在阿爾弗雷德把蛋糕放到桌上並打開盒蓋時，對方眨了眨綠色眼睛，看不出是什麽神情。

「這是蜂蜜蛋糕哦，很好吃的。」

天使默默地打量那有著柔軟色澤的甜點，既不點頭也不搖頭，但沒有移開視綫。

「難道天使就不會覺得餓嗎？」阿爾弗雷德挑了挑眉毛，見對方仍沒有動作，乾脆把蛋糕整個端起遞到天使面前，近到他確定對方能感受到那上面的蜂蜜和黃油香味的程度：「你應該有嗅覺吧，很好聞吧？」

見天使的眼神有些動搖，青年眼鏡片下的藍眼睛「刷」地就亮了，他的臉凑得更近，語氣與其說是勸誘更像是强硬推銷：「這家店的蛋糕真的Super美味，相信我！」

天使終於有些不耐煩了，那雙顯眼的粗眉毛微微皺起——與他們第一次見面時幾乎一樣的表情：「……我不需要進食。」

「……」

「……」

「……你果然是會説話的嘛。」在兩人無言對視了一分鐘後，阿爾弗雷德略爲得意地笑了起來。

他隱隱地就有這樣的預感，覺得天使雖然通常沒什麽表情、偶爾像是在犯迷糊，但實際上應該很聰明，他的動作很敏捷，視覺和聽覺也很敏銳，這樣的存在怎麽可能不懂言語呢。

至於對方之前爲什麽總不搭理自己，非要在今天這種情況下才開口，年輕的郵差不清楚原因，也無所謂，反正他現在已經知道天使會説話了——而且是和他相同的語言，儘管對方的英語口音和他的不太一樣，像是更單薄的英國式發音，但那聲音平穩又帶點鼻音，還挺好聽。

青年這麽想著，只覺得整個人清爽不少：「不需要吃東西可真節能，」他功利地聯想到自己的胃口，接著順手挖起一小塊蛋糕凑到天使唇邊，笑容看似爽朗卻不容拒絕，「你能嚐出味道的吧。」

天使的身體有些僵住，在青年的凝視下慢慢漲紅了臉，卻頗順從地探頭將那一小塊蛋糕含住，然後認真地品嚐味道並吞下，眉眼似乎愉悅地亮了亮。

阿爾弗雷德臉上的笑容更深了：「天使也有名字吧？跟在我身邊這麽多天，起碼該把名字告訴我吧？」香甜的蛋糕説不定是很好的賄賂呢。

「……亞瑟。」綠眼睛的天使有些彆扭地撇了撇嘴。

阿爾弗雷德看著亞瑟抿起的嘴角，還有耳朵輪廓的一小片粉紅，心想對方害羞的表情跟平常那帶點倔强的神態差不多可愛，而他覺得這些全都是對方有點喜歡他的證明。

「既然能夠對話，事情就簡單多了。」阿爾弗雷德轉身坐回餐桌，抓起一塊蛋糕吃著，然後朝跟隨著他飄近桌子的天使發問，「爲什麽我能看見你？難道我快死了嗎？啊不對——那應該是看到死神才對，不會有長著這種眉毛的死神吧。」

「笨蛋！你才不會死！」亞瑟惱怒地瞪著眼回答，顯然略過了美國青年的調侃，又沉默了幾秒，才壓低聲音咕噥了句，「……我也不知道。」

阿爾弗雷德看著亞瑟有些茫然的表情，心想對方的回答應該是真誠的，畢竟他沒必要為這種事説謊，便決定不再追問。

「那麽，再來一口蛋糕吧？」美國人笑吟吟地問。

－

阿爾弗雷德覺得自從遇上名爲「亞瑟」的天使以來，他的生活裡確實增加了不少樂趣。雖然亞瑟一開始表現得有些倔强甚至古怪，但從兩人正常地對話開始，對方就顯得愈發可愛起來。

説起來，跟普通人類不同，貓似乎是能看見天使的。他們一同走在街道上，時常有不同品種的野貓朝懸在空中的亞瑟「咪咪」地叫喚，然後天使會降落下來，或者索性蹲到它們面前，跟小動物說些阿爾弗雷德也沒聽懂的話。亞瑟有時候會伸手幫貓整理毛髮，有時則撓它們的肚子，直到貓咪「呼嚕呼嚕」地眯起眼睛，然後天使和動物都是神情愜意的模樣。

亞瑟大多時候仍跟著年輕郵差一同外出遞送包裹，也已經很習慣抱著膝蓋坐在副駕駛座上——儘管仍然喜歡通過車窗進出——阿爾弗雷德會在這時候興高采烈地為他介紹包裹即將送達的鄰居們的性格和生活，有那麽幾次，亞瑟會把頭側向外面，悄悄地露出他以爲青年沒發現的微笑。

美國青年也常帶上天使到超商采購，但凡遇上各種新奇食品促銷，亞瑟的眼睛會格外閃亮。而阿爾弗雷德本身也是樂於品嚐各類食物的人，於是即便是諸如「香葱可可味曲奇」、「南瓜鮭魚意大利麵」這類口味奇特的食品，也會乾脆地買回去然後一人一天使在公寓厨房裡折騰一番。但有一點美國青年是很謹慎的，就是他並不確定天使這種存在對火和電的掌控到達什麽程度，於是發自本能地從沒讓亞瑟靠近火源——盡管這樣並沒能拯救怪奇食物的味道和口感。

遇上天氣晴朗又不需要工作的日子，阿爾弗雷德會在公寓後面的小花園裡擺上兩張躺椅和兩份冰鎮可樂，在鄰居善意卻疑惑的眼神中和其他人看不見的天使一起曬太陽。

當然亞瑟並不總是乖乖地呆在躺椅上，他似乎更喜歡浮在阿爾弗雷德的身旁。

暖色的陽光落在阿爾弗雷德的眼睛裡也落在天使的頭髮和翅膀上，像給對方蒙上了一層和身份相稱的聖潔光芒，美國青年一瞬間就晃了神。

他正想開口說些什麽，金髮的天使卻在那光芒中伸過手來，輕輕地撫過他的眼眶，說：「你的眼睛，是藍天一樣的顔色。」

「……這可真是榮幸，」阿爾弗雷德坐起身，握住停在自己臉頰上的那隻手，「我收到了來自天使的讚美唉。」

「……笨蛋。」

還有關於睡覺的問題。

在公寓裡亞瑟停留得最多的空間，是客廳正門對著的窗臺，以及阿爾弗雷德房間裡那張床側邊的窗臺。即便在美國青年睡覺時，天使也總是坐或浮在那些位置，不説話或若有所思的時候像身姿過分輕盈的雕塑。

那畫面自然是挺好看的。不過日子久了，阿爾弗雷德還是有了點別的想法。

這天入睡前他問亞瑟：「天使都不用睡覺嗎？」語氣是顯而易見的調侃。

「我可以不用睡。」天使似乎覺得自己的能力被質疑了，表情顯得不太高興。

阿爾弗雷德應了聲「哦」，心想原來天使會在這種奇怪的小事情上説謊。明明今天傍晚他從郵局回來時，沒有與他一同外勤的亞瑟就蜷著身體縮在客廳的窗臺上睡著，就像他們第一次見面的時候一樣，閉上眼睛時的表情安靜又聖潔，連呼吸都細不可聞——真要說的話，那可是很有天使氣質的模樣。

「那麽，」仰躺在床上的阿爾弗雷德笑著問，「陪我一起睡的話，總該沒問題吧？」

亞瑟愣了愣，卻出乎青年意料地點了頭。

他的翅膀小幅度地揚起，慢慢飄到阿爾弗雷德的身旁，然後俯在他的枕頭上，輕撫著美國青年濃金色的頭髮。

阿爾弗雷德的胸口突然湧起難以名狀的情緒，像懷舊又像傷感：「……你這樣，很像人類的媽媽哄小孩入睡哦。」這麽説著，他的腦袋不自覺地往天使的懷裡靠近了些。

「……晚安，阿爾弗雷德。」亞瑟輕聲地回答，似乎帶著笑意。

「這好像是你第一次叫我的名字。」美國人只覺得一陣安心和釋懷，他閉上眼睛，能感覺到對方仍在輕拍他的肩膀，溫柔的嗓音哼唱著如搖籃曲一般的音調。

在睏意襲來之前，他很確定自己完整地回應了：「晚安，亞瑟。」

－

阿爾弗雷德是個作息規律的青年，平常工作的體力消耗不小因此睡眠也還不錯，但偶爾也會有睡不著的夜晚。這種情況下他並不會躺在床上糾結，而會直接起身套上衣服，爬幾層樓梯到公寓的天臺上看看深夜的星空，有月亮的時候就順便賞月。

這天晚上就是那樣的夜晚，不同的是他睜開眼睛時亞瑟就倚在床邊，安靜地望著他的睡臉，也不知那樣的動作和注視維持了多久。

青年想了想，問：「我要到天臺去，一起來嗎？」如他預料，亞瑟點了頭。

美國青年坐在公寓頂樓的外墻邊上，用力伸開雙臂，朝後躺下。

今晚是上弦月，光綫不算太亮，星星也不多，但已經足以把燈火熄滅的午夜街道和建築照得柔和，而他頭頂的夜空寬廣，漫無邊際。

阿爾弗雷德用手臂支著腦袋，滿意地望著上方那成片的暗藍，和被月光映得模糊的雲。

一直安靜地飄在他身後的亞瑟朝他靠近了些，聲音隨著晚風柔柔地落下：「你還是……那麼喜歡天空。」

「你這種説法，就好像很早以前就認識我似的。」青年好奇地側頭看他。

「……因為我從以前就在看著你啊。」

「哈——？」因爲過於驚訝，阿爾弗雷德直接彈起身來，嗓音在天臺的矮墻環繞下居然帶上了回音，「那為什麼我以前看不見你呢？」

這下反倒是亞瑟露出了疑惑的神情，他皺起眉頭，像是無法理解自己的發言似的，好一陣才喃喃地說：「是啊，為什麼呢？」接著就垂下頭，不説話了。

「你真是個奇怪的天使，亞瑟。」阿爾弗雷德看著對方的沮喪神態，嘆了口氣，將天使拉到自己身前，直接轉移了話題，「話説，這種天氣你只穿著一條小裙子，不覺得冷嗎？」

在聽到「小裙子」的時候亞瑟抬起臉，像是要反駁又找不到合適的詞，只悶悶地答：「……我不覺得冷。」

「有點可惜。」

「……可惜什麼？」

「這樣你就感受不到我的溫暖啊。」阿爾弗雷德寬厚的手掌握住了亞瑟的手。天使的手比他的小上一大圈，瘦瘦的，很容易就能全部包進自己的手掌裡。

他看到亞瑟的眼睛裡多了一層潤澤，跟森林中的潭水一樣的顔色，然後那個有著柔軟金髮的腦袋緩緩地前傾，靠到他的肩膀上。

他聽見亞瑟小聲地說：「……還是能感覺到的。」

阿爾弗雷德的臉貼在對方的耳旁，他深感疑惑的那些問題在此刻都不重要了，比如亞瑟到底從哪裡來，為什麼會出現在自己面前，以前爲什麽看不見他，以及，他是不是總有一天會從自己面前消失。

他覺得這些問題即使是天使本身，大概也無法回答。

亞瑟在他的身旁，展露著各種生動的表情，微笑的、淡漠的，或是氣呼呼的，然後在這樣的月色和晚風中依靠在他懷裡。

即便對方不是人類——或者說正因爲他不是人類，這如同奇蹟一樣的際遇，對阿爾弗雷德來說已經很足夠了。


	2. Chapter 2

２.

即便是圖書管理員這類看起來十拿九穩的職位，都有可能被因陳舊而散架的書櫃砸傷，那麽需要駕車外勤和搬運大小物件的郵差的工作，自然也不是萬無一失的，哪怕擔任這個職位的人是能力和運氣一向很好的阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯。

這天從起床開始，亞瑟就一直表現得懨懨的。

阿爾弗雷德看了下外面天空密佈的烏雲，估摸著不久後就會有場暴雨，他於是讓看上去很倦怠的天使留在公寓裡休息，哪怕對方應該有著什麽魔法或者神聖力量可以避免被雨水淋濕，這終究不是什麽外出能收穫好心情的天氣。

正如年輕的郵差所料，他到達郵局沒多久後便迎來一場傾盆大雨。郵局裡和他交接的同事把需要郵遞的大包裹數量減了些，但外勤依然是外勤。

暴雨帶來了濕漉漉的路面和視野模糊的車窗，向來駕輕就熟的年輕郵差即便謹慎駕駛，卻在這一天失了手。

在猛地打轉方向盤回避那個橫闖馬路的行人時，他的郵遞小車直接撞上了路旁的燈柱，車頭無可避免地被砸出了大坑——就這樣釀成了一場不大不小的車禍。

阿爾弗雷德的反應算得上敏捷，并且向來體魄强壯，但在這場衝撞裡他的手臂狠狠地撞上了車側的玻璃，并被碎裂的玻璃割了一手臂的傷，淌滿血的手臂視覺上看來頗為駭人。

美國青年對疼痛的容忍程度挺高，但在費力地拿擦汗毛巾捂住出血最嚴重的那處傷口時，還是禁不住呲了牙眯起眼。

他的視綫投向被雨水打得模糊的玻璃窗外，不遠處依稀閃過了一道瘦削的身影——那身影看著太像亞瑟了，卻沒有了他熟知的翅膀，也沒有穿著那件輕飄飄的白色連體裙。那人的紅色外套和金色短髮被雨水淋得狼狽，蒼白臉龐和一雙綠色眼睛仿佛穿透雨簾的阻隔落在了阿爾弗雷德的視網膜上。

美國人覺得自己的胸口和傷口幾乎同樣地疼痛起來，手心卻冒出了奇怪的灼燒感，像是被灌進了某種熱能似的。

他咬著牙，暗暗猜想難道自己是在瀕死邊緣，開始出現奇怪的幻視和死亡體驗了麽。

直到兩個披著雨衣的治安警將他從駕駛座往外拉扯，扔上擔架，詢問車禍前因後果和他的傷勢的聲音聼上去清晰平常，美國青年才確定自己大致是安全的，并爲此明顯鬆了口氣。

他還很年輕，活得挺快樂，并且有想陪伴的存在，根本一點都不想死。

警察在記錄好現場後便將年輕郵差送到了醫院，在那裡醫生幫他清理掉傷口中的玻璃碎渣、確認沒有傷及骨頭并且不需要輸血，包紥好，然後用醫院的電話幫他接駁到郵局，申請了休養許可。

那之後郵局的同事到醫院接管了阿爾弗雷德的郵遞專車，順便將他送回了公寓。

無須駕駛的美國人一路上都在琢磨自己先前看見的紅衣青年，到底是幻覺——他明明沒有失血過多——或者是他認識的天使變了身的形態，又或是其他的什麽，但終究也沒想出個所以然。他想也許應該在回到公寓之後，直接將這件事跟天使說一説。

頗為諷刺的是，阿爾弗雷德在公寓前下車時，幾小時前下得壯烈還讓他受了工傷的雨勢已經沒了蹤影，空氣裡全是雨後的草木和土壤混合的氣味。

阿爾弗雷德邊想著該如何向亞瑟開口説明今天發生的事情，邊用鑰匙打開公寓的門，平常總會在窗臺上等候他的亞瑟卻不在那裡。他在屋裡轉了一圈，也不在厨房和浴室。

青年的心裡一「咯噔」，矯了下纏在脖子上的紗布的位置，然後抱著傷勢把樓上的天臺和樓下的花園各找了一趟，仍然沒有亞瑟的身影。

阿爾弗雷德很是懊惱地回到公寓，他認真思考著天使還能去些什麽地方，也許自己該先吃點東西補充體力再擴大搜索的範圍……

他的腦中閃過在車禍街口看到的那一抹紅色身影，也許那真的是亞瑟……？難道他的天使真的被那場雨淋得狼狽、甚至受了傷？

但如果那不是亞瑟只是他的幻覺的話，下一步該從哪裡找起？萬一……找不到的話，還有下一步嗎？

阿爾弗雷德只覺得整個人都焦躁起來，眼睛裡是幾分難以言喻的憤怒。他繞著面積不大的客廳踱步、繞圈，眼睛的餘光突然瞥見角落那個虛掩著的衣櫃門，那道縫隙似乎正往外冒著零星的、不易察覺的綠光。

美國青年瞬間睜大眼睛，他大步走到衣櫃前，打開櫃門的力度太大以致那木頭發出了近乎斷裂的「嘎嚓」聲響——他苦苦尋覓的金髮天使就在裡面，蜷著身軀抱著膝蓋，雪白的翅膀被櫃子裡懸掛著的外套擠得又扁又小。

光綫照進衣櫃的那刻，亞瑟猛地抬起臉來，阿爾弗雷德原本已經湧到嘴邊的那句「你知道我找你很久了嗎？！」硬是被對方落淚的臉龐直接擋下，並被更多的無奈和愛憐取代。

他蹲下身，問仍在安靜哭泣的天使：「亞瑟，你爲什麽要哭呢？」

「……如果今天我在你身邊的話，你就不會出事了。」

阿爾弗雷德瞄了眼自己受傷的手臂，嘆了口氣：「爲什麽你會覺得這是你的責任呢？」他試圖將亞瑟從衣櫃裡拉出來一點，並幫他撫開那雙被擠壓得變形的翅膀。

「……我難道不是你的天使嗎？」亞瑟不知是在反問還是自言自語，翡翠綠的眼睛噙滿淚水，「只有你看得見我，而我總想在你身旁……這是很特別的證明吧？我不應該讓你受傷的。」

阿爾弗雷德的心臟一陣抽痛，雖然他不知道亞瑟是什麽時候、通過什麽方法知道他受傷的，但他很認真地認爲今天那場車禍不過是意外，他手臂上的傷也是合理範圍内的工傷，很快就能恢復——雖然痛，但不至於讓亞瑟難過的程度。

比起這些，在車禍現場看到的那個神似亞瑟的紅衣青年絕望的凝視，回到公寓後發現他的天使不見蹤影的慌亂，才更讓他感到苦悶，而亞瑟此時傷心哭泣的臉龐更加劇了這苦悶。

他看著淚珠滑過亞瑟蒼白的臉頰，那表情是惆悵和傷感還混著些許不甘心，幾乎和雨中那青年的眼神重叠起來——阿爾弗雷德覺得自己仿佛曾在哪裡也目睹過這光景，他的心裡湧動著難以形容的情緒，一句話也説不出來，只好用手掌不斷地撫摸亞瑟微微抖動的肩膀。

在確認自己和對方的情緒都逐漸平息下來之後，美國青年用手指撥了撥亞瑟濕潤的劉海：「那麽……我的天使，請來拯救我吧。」説著把手臂伸到亞瑟面前。

亞瑟先是一愣，視綫在阿爾弗雷德的凝視和他的傷口之間來回移動，接著飛快地用手心揉過眼睛，並將青年受了傷的手臂抱進自己懷裡。

天使那依舊冰涼的手指一層層地解開阿爾弗雷德手臂上的綳帶，指尖隨著他的動作散落點點的綠光。

每一次碰觸，美國青年都能感覺到手臂上的痛楚緩慢地消褪，暴露在空氣中的傷口從深色變爲淡色，接著趨近膚色，然後消失不見了。

「看來……你確實是我的守護天使啊，」美國青年説不清心裡那股暖流是出於目睹天使帶來的奇跡、或是對方終於不再落淚產生的愛戀、還是其他的什麽，他只想張開雙臂將亞瑟緊緊擁進懷裡并且真的這麽做了：「下次無論發生什麽事情，別再躲起來了。」

「……」衣櫃前的狹窄空間只有天使吸鼻子的聲音。

估摸著亞瑟的情緒已經徹底平緩下來，阿爾弗雷德才再次拉開兩人的距離。

亞瑟仍抱著他已經恢復如初的手臂，他定下神看向天使裸露著肌膚的左手臂，那上方有一處凹陷的小傷疤，他在這之前從沒注意過。

美國人用另一隻手輕輕地碰觸傷疤的邊緣：「天使也會受傷嗎？」

亞瑟順著他的視綫看向那道傷疤，表情似乎有些驚訝：「……看來是會的。」

「你的能力治不好自己的傷嗎？」美國人指了指空氣中浮著的綠光。

「……應該是這樣。」亞瑟回答的聲音有些悶。

「說得好像不是你自己的事一樣。」阿爾弗雷德笑了起來，手掌將那道傷疤完整地覆蓋，「看來我才是，該好好保護你才對。」

話音一落，他便看到對方在暗光源下顯出熒綠的眼睛又濕潤起來。

美國青年説著「眼淚和鼻涕會糊在臉上哦」，在亞瑟臉上抹了一把，接著俯身親吻他柔軟的頭髮和耳朵，「萬一有下次的話，我希望你在我的臂彎裡哭泣。」

－

聖誕節前的一個星期向來是郵局和郵差們最忙碌的季節。

美國這個國家的國民對節日的熱忱充分地體現在街道上裝飾得繽紛的商店，比往常增加四、五倍的賀卡和包裹數量，以及天寒地凍之下孩子們仍然興高采烈的臉龐上。

阿爾弗雷德對這段時間明顯增加的包裹量和郵遞路綫沒有任何怨言，追加的工作能換來頗可觀的額外薪酬，對他來説正好。

儘管亞瑟説過不會感到冷，但這陣子幾乎每日都是寒冷夾雪的天氣，而阿爾弗雷德確實忙碌，因此直接讓對方留在開著暖爐的公寓裡。天使對此沒有異議，看來對寒冷天氣也是不怎麽喜歡的。

直到聖誕節前一天的傍晚，年輕郵差那奔波的排班才終於結束。他高興地從財務那邊結算了這段時間的工錢，并推掉了社區幾戶人家合辦的聖誕聚會邀請。

這個冬天他已經有了想一起慶祝聖誕節的特別存在，即便亞瑟不是人類，但總之對阿爾弗雷德來説，他已經不是獨自一人了。

他在郵局附近那間進行銷售衝刺的商店買了棵估計能頂到公寓天花板的聖誕樹，又挑了一大包裝飾品和一大籃子食物，發揮他的一身怪力氣扛到郵遞專車裡，樹木固定在車頂，一路風馳電掣地回到公寓，並在開門時迎上了亞瑟驚喜的臉龐。

阿爾弗雷德把聖誕樹立在面積有限的客廳中間——確實正好頂住了天花板——然後將一大包裝飾品拆開，指導亞瑟如何裝點聖誕樹，順便説了些最近郵遞的聖誕節禮物，說收到祝福時人們的笑顔。

室内的暖爐讓人體感舒適，阿爾弗雷德看著天使飄上浮下地給樹枝掛上彩燈和小星星，顯然很是樂在其中，他於是把手上那些雖然廉價但很可愛的彩色小線球掛在亞瑟展開的翅膀上，笑著說：「幫你也裝飾一下。」

他的天使扭頭看向自己的翅膀，在空中轉了一圈，想了想，摘下聖誕樹上的一顆小星星掛到美國青年那總是神氣地翹著的小撮前髮上，然後得意地笑了。

在做最後的點綴時，亞瑟虛坐在阿爾弗雷德的肩膀上，接著脚尖輕輕一點，往上浮起，將最大的那顆星星掛到樹尖。

阿爾弗雷德打開彩燈的開關，光芒閃爍起來的那瞬間，那顆金色星星周圍冒出了一點點的綠光。

亞瑟就在這炫麗的光芒中低下頭來，朝美國人微笑。

他們這場聖誕晚餐的火鷄和蘋果派都是買現成的，阿爾弗雷德還帶來了教會白天時送的幾個糖蘋果：用熬製好的楓糖漿裹滿一整個紅蘋果，再用木簽穿好，冷卻後整層糖衣凝固起來，方便拿在手上吃的那種。

阿爾弗雷德用手撕著剛加熱好的火鷄蘸蔓越莓醬吃，而亞瑟就坐在他對面的窗臺上，小口小口地啃著手上的糖蘋果。天使大概很喜歡糖蘋果的口感和味道，平常在室内會收攏並靜止的翅膀，此時正跟著電臺音樂的曲調一張一收，餐桌上小燭臺的火光照得他的臉紅撲撲的，格外可愛。

美國人只覺得口腹和身心都是前所未有的滿足。

晚餐結束過後，他們便一人一天使在聖誕樹下方的地毯上躺下，不約而同地側身面朝著彼此。

阿爾弗雷德伸手揉了揉亞瑟的頭髮，望著天使在燈光下閃爍如綠寶石一樣的眼睛，忍不住探頭親了下他的嘴唇，然後微笑地看著對方的臉頰變得更紅，像糖蘋果一樣。

「你能來到我身邊，我真的很高興。」阿爾弗雷德說。

亞瑟一頓，搖了搖頭，聲音不大但語氣堅持：「……是反過來才對。」

美國青年一愣，用手臂支起上身：「是你先出現在我面前的，不是嗎？而且你説過以前就見過我。」

亞瑟也跟著坐起身，伸出手蓋住了阿爾弗雷德的手背。

美國青年感覺到對方那總是帶著涼意的手指正一點點地變暖，那是種很奇怪的流動感，好像自己的體溫正傳遞給對方似的，然後天使背上那對雪白的翅膀開始緩緩地收攏、縮小，在空氣中逐漸變得透明，然後消失不見——真的就消失不見了。

阿爾弗雷德睜大了雙眼。

他的天使抿起嘴角，手指輕輕鈎住他的，聲音傷感卻溫柔：「就算不想承認……但這次，確實是你找到我的——美國。」那雙綠色的眼睛安靜且沉穩。

美國……？

「……」阿爾弗雷德一時說不出話來，他目不轉睛地看著兩人碰觸著的手，那上方正冒著一點點地散開的綠色光芒，就如同他第一次看到天使降落到他面前時，隨著羽毛落下來的光芒……也如同他們真正的第一次相遇——幾百年前那片大草原上，那突然出現在年幼的他面前，隨著風和草叢一同搖曳的、來自歐洲大陸的綠色的光。

那人有著和面前一模一樣的亞麻金色短髮和粗眉毛，綠色眼睛裡是溫柔、是迷惑和好奇……之後還會填上許多許多的情感：傷感的、憂鬱的、惱怒的，如同在自己通向獨立之路的那場滂沱大雨中；愕然的、不甘的、混著些許感動的，如同對方在倫敦那片硝烟和廢墟中發現自己的身影時。

——啊，原來是這樣啊。

「……」美國青年感覺自己心臟跳動的聲響比先前大了不少，急速流動的血液和熱量正逐漸溢滿他的身軀——之前車禍中受傷時曾隱隱感受過的狀況又出現了，那股强大、熾熱、傲然的，屬於特別的國家的力量——他本就習慣的那股力量——屬於「美利堅合衆國」的力量。

——根本沒有什麽偶然或預感或似曾相識，那全都是我的過去我的記憶——因爲我一直在尋找你啊。

「哈哈哈哈……」美國人放聲大笑起來，「我啊，真不愧是英雄的國度。」他這麽説著，將腦袋凑近對面那張寫著「你少得意忘形了」的臉頰，認真端詳。

「結果即便是在這裡，我還是讓你哭了啊。」

「笨蛋……那只是……」

「我可沒覺得後悔，」美國人笑著親吻對方的眉毛和眼瞼，「我總算找到你了——英國。」

……


	3. Chapter 3

３.

加拿大走進屋裡，瞥見長沙發上他最熟悉的兩人似乎都在打盹。他於是把餐盤放在門旁的櫃子上，朝正翹著腿坐在側面沙發上的青年說：「這兩個人總算願意好好休息了。您呢，感覺如何，挪威先生？」

「還撐得住，感謝你們，真的幫了大忙。」外形漂亮的北歐青年禮貌地回答，額頭上的綳帶還滲著少許血跡，他的視綫再次轉向窗外。

濃烟讓天色顯得比過去更深也更污濁，然而奧斯陸持續了數月的炮彈轟鳴聲終於隨著納粹軍隊的投降而平息，這對他來説已是最大的安慰。

他揉了揉有些酸澀的眼睛，站起身，看了眼櫃子上的餐盤：「那是……？」

「啊，是糖蘋果。最近糖的配給總算穩定了些，所以我借用這邊的厨房做了幾個，」加國青年頓了頓，有點靦腆地補充，「英國先生很喜歡的。」

「那真是再好不過了，英國會很高興的。」挪威微微一笑。

「您要嚐嚐看嗎？」

「不用了，謝謝。」

加拿大走到長沙發前，定睛看向睡得頗沉的美國和英國，輕輕地呼了一口氣：「雖然不清楚您對他們做了些什麽……謝謝。」

挪威淡淡地笑了：「……只是一份小小的回禮而已。」説完便離開了房間。

加拿大沒有挽留，他知道這之後他們都有更重要的事要做。

他在北歐青年原本的位置坐下，心想等英國先生醒來之後，大概會羞惱地說這一切都只是因為太過疲累吧。

加國青年托住下巴，又望向對面那張和自己有幾分相似的眼鏡青年的臉。

至於美國……美國總會有辦法的。

他站起身，伸了個懶腰，然後將團在一旁的毛毯展開，鋪在熟睡的兩人身上，輕手輕脚地走了出去。

在他們連著幾天激烈討論如何處理戰後境況的長沙發上，英國的身軀靠在美國張開的臂彎裡。

年輕國家的臉龐貼著年長國家的頭頂，德克薩斯的鏡片遮不住他眼睛下疲勞的陰影，但他此時睡得沉穩，嘴角是微微上揚。

英國人尚未痊愈的脖頸和手臂仍纏繞著綳帶，毛毯下，他殘留著塵埃和污跡的手指輕鈎著美國人的手，睡夢中他的睫毛輕顫。

「這次，確實是你找到我的……美國。」

「我總算找到你了，英國。」

——那是相愛的人，將會彼此傾訴愛意的開端。

― Fin ―

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. “Greenlight”，字面上是「綠光」，作爲動詞可以理解為「允許、准許通過」的意思，於是成了標題。  
>   
> 2\. 這篇跟之前寫過的中長篇《那方》、WW2背景的《國家墳場》，以及子米相關的《他的怪力》，多少都有關聯和呼應，都是關於米英「尋找」彼此的故事。  
>   
> 《那方／Where We Belong》：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778594>  
> 《國家墳場／The Graveyard for the Nations》：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029997>  
> 《他的怪力 ／His Prowess》：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743005>  
>   
> 3\. 現實中的時間點是1945年米英（加）等盟軍解放挪威之後，在我個人的國設時間綫裡兩人尚未式相愛的時期。  
> 戰爭總算結束，米和英緊綳的情緒終於放鬆一些，北歐青年在這時施了點魔法，促成了這場奇異夢境和兩人心意相通的模糊開端。差不多是這樣的思路。  
>   
> 4\. 起初的構思只是想寫一寫人類米ｘ不列天的故事，想看米把聖誕節彩燈裝飾在亞瑟的翅膀上，還有天使英躲在衣櫃裡偷偷地哭然後被米用親吻安慰……等等。  
> 結果按自己的腦和習性，還是無可避免地回歸國設（笑）。


End file.
